


Five Calls that Yamada Received (and One She Didn't)

by rilina



Category: Honey and Clover
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Ippei helps her purchase her first cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Calls that Yamada Received (and One She Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the series ending.

1.

In the end, Ippei helps her purchase her first cell phone. He steers her away from top-of-the-line models toward a more basic one with only the features she’ll actually bother to use. He shows her how to work it over coffee, then drops her off at home.

She’s still unlooping her scarf when her phone begins to ring. It takes Yamada half a minute to realize that the bubbly song is her own ringtone. She dives for her bag, hoping to catch the call before it goes to voicemail.

“Eh? Hello? This is Yamada.”

“Now you have my number in your phone,” Ippei says cheerfully, his voice slightly distorted by a poor connection. “Remember, the president is always available to help out third generation association members.”

It takes her a moment to find her voice again. “Thank you, Ippei-san.”

She hangs up, slightly teary-eyed. One day, she thinks to herself, everyone’s kindness really will kill her.

* * *

  
2.

Mayama leaves her a voicemail a couple days before Takemoto’s departure for Morioka, trying to iron out details for the farewell dinner. She listens to it four times, memorizing the pitch of his voice and the timing of his breaths; later, her thumb hovers over the delete button for five seconds before finally pressing save.

When the message is automatically deleted from her archives three weeks later, she flings the damned phone across her Hamabi workroom for making her cry.

To her surprise, it doesn’t break.

* * *

  
3.

After the latest trip to Kenko Land, Yamada falls asleep on Miwako’s bed, pretending that she’s not thinking about Mayama. When she wakes in the morning, she sees her phone in Miwako’s hand.

“Mmmf? Miwako-san?” She struggles upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Your friend Hanamoto called, Yamada-san. She had a question about clay.” A pause. “I didn’t know you had finally gotten a cell phone.”

Leader puts his paws up on the edge of the bed. Yamada rubs his head affectionately and says, “I wanted Hagu-chan to be able to reach me if she needed anything. Miwako-san, what are you doing?”

The older woman’s thumbs are flying over the phone’s keypad, the chirp of the buttons cutting through the fog of Yamada’s hangover.

“Texting your number to Nomiya. It will be so much easier for us to set up your work for Fujiwara Design now.”

Yamada collapses back onto the bed and pulls a pillow over her head. It’s not thick enough, however, to muffle the sound of Leader’s happy barking.

* * *

  
4.

“You should know better than to let Miwako-san near your things, Yamada-san,” Nomiya tells her when he calls the next day. “But I’m glad you don’t.”

* * *

  
5.

Her father and Nomiya meet one afternoon in the store, and before long, her father develops the habit of calling her whenever he thinks she might be in Nomiya’s company.

One night, it takes Yamada ten minutes to persuade her father to hang up, and he only relents after she’s repeatedly promised to come home sober and at a reasonable time. She grumbles about changing her number as she turns off her phone and puts it away. But Nomiya doesn’t seem annoyed by the interruption; instead, he’s laughing at his soba and muttering some very odd things to boot.

“Did you just say something about unicorns?”

He laughs even harder as he denies it.

* * *

  
6.

A meeting with an up-and-coming design firm brings her to Yokohama. They’ve seen her work for Rika-san, they tell her; would she be interested in producing some large potteries for them as well?

She’s leaving the appointment, feeling both very old and very young, when she notices the ferris wheel silhouetted against the late afternoon sky. It’s turning at its usual stately pace; the fading sunlight is warm against her skin. On an impulse she pulls her phone from her purse and selects one of the speed-dial numbers.

“Hello? This is Nomiya.”

“This is Yamada.”

“I know. It’s been a while. How have you been?” She can hear the smile brightening his voice.

She hopes he can hear the answering one in hers as she begins to tell him about her day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adolescence Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268) by [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen)




End file.
